Le vaurien de mon coeur
by Lyly Ford
Summary: SPOILERS EPISODE 7 : j'ai prévenu comme ça ceux qui n'ont pas vus le film, n'allez pas la lire ! Il s'agit des pensées de Leia au retour du faucon. voilà j'en dis pas plus ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur SW que j'aime depuis mon enfance et je me devais de faire quelque chose sur Han. Han&Leia


_**Le Vaurien de mon cœur**_

 **SPOILERS EPISODE 7 : J'ai cette idée dans la tête depuis que j'ai vu Star Wars 7, je n'étais pas spoilée et j'ai senti ce moment arriver dans le film dès qu'Han et Chewie se séparent et ça c'est confirmé quand j'ai vu une passerelle…. J'aime Harrison Ford depuis mon enfance et on peut dire qu'il est l'une des raisons que je m'appelle Lyly Ford (mais pas la seule), Han Solo était mon personnage préféré et sa mort m'a brisé le cœur…. Je voulais lui rendre un dernier hommage dans cette OS !**

* * *

Je l'ai senti. A la minute où cela s'est passé, je l'ai senti au plus profond de mon être, l'homme que j'aimais avait été tué par notre propre enfant… Mais je n'ai pas voulu y croire, Ben n'aurait jamais fait cela, il aimait son père. Alors j'ai refusé d'écouter cette petite voix en moi et je me suis focalisée sur ce que je savais faire de mieux : Me battre.

Se battre, c'était une chose que nous avions tendance à faire souvent Han et moi, même lorsque nous étions mariés, je dirai même que c'était pire à cette époque-là. J'ai un faible sourire sur le coin de mes lèvres, j'aimais me battre avec lui pour des broutilles comme des choses parfois plus importantes d'ailleurs. La paix n'a pas été simple même après la destruction de l'Empire et il m'a pourtant suivi, avec lui à mes côtés, je me sentais invincible.

J'entends que nous avons réussi notre mission et je me rends compte que j'ai retrouvé l'espoir. J'ai foi en l'avenir maintenant.

* * *

Nos vaillants pilotes rentrent et je sors pour les accueillir, leur adresser un signe mais mes yeux attendant surtout de voir le Faucon. Dire que c'est à l'intérieur que nous avons échangé notre premier baiser, cela remonte à une éternité. Je secoue la tête alors que je le vois qui approche. Mon cœur palpite dans ma poitrine et une incertitude m'habite subitement. Un vide m'envahit mais je le chasse de mon esprit pour partir vers ce vieux tas de ferrailles !

Je vois Chewie avec ce chef soldat renégat qui nous a bien aidés, Finn je crois qu'il s'appelle. Puis je la vois, Rey, seule… Son regard suffit à me faire comprendre ce que je savais déjà. Han Solo est mort…

Le poids que j'avais dans le cœur se fait plus puissant à mes oreilles. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'échanger beaucoup de paroles avec lui depuis nos retrouvailles mais il savait, je savais que nous nous aimions encore et qu'il a tenté de sauver Ben pour moi. Han ne sait jamais pardonné ce que notre fils a fait aux apprentis de Luke. J'aurai dû me douter qu'avec des parents aux caractères si explosifs, notre enfant serait de la même nature impétueuse et imprévisible…

Je pleure silencieusement en fermant brièvement les paupières. Je le revois beau comme au premier jour qui me sourit et mes lèvres s'incurvent à leur tour.

* * *

Rey et Chewie partent pour retrouver Luke. J'ai un sourire à la commissure des lèvres. Mon frère, rentre à la maison je t'en prie.

Voilà des années que je ne l'ai vu, tout autant que Han mais je crois que le destin n'est pas pour rien dans ce qui se passe aujourd'hui. Je m'éloigne du petit groupe de résistant pour me rendre vers le lac. Mes yeux se perdent dans le paysage et je me revois à ce même endroit plus de 25ans en arrière. C'est ici que je me suis mariée, sur cette planète alors que nous venions de nous faire capturer par un groupe de soldats et que Luke était au prise avec un des derniers dirigeants de l'Empire, il m'avait murmuré à l'oreille :

—Leia, si on s'en sort vivant et je sais qu'on va s'en sortir car on s'en sort toujours. Accepterais-tu de passer ta vie avec un vaurien tel que moi ?

Je me rappelle ma surprise mais aussi ma colère. Quel genre d'homme te demanderait en mariage alors qu'on est sur le point de se faire fusiller ? Mais lorsque que je me suis tournée pour lui dire ma façon de penser, mes yeux se sont accrochés aux siens et j'ai perdu la bataille. Il savait qu'il avait déjà ma réponse.

Je secoue la tête à la fois amusée et chagrinée. Ce vaurien était tout pour moi et on vient de me l'arracher… Notre fils a fait cela. Comment une mère peut-elle pardonner un tel acte à sa propre progéniture ? Je sais que me dirait Han à ce moment précis :

—Tu sais que tu as pu tout me pardonner alors tu y arriveras Leia.

Oui, j'y arriverai, avec le temps et puis c'est la dernière chose qu'il me reste de mon voyou adoré. Ben ne se pardonnera sans doute jamais mais moi je le pourrais pour eux deux. J'ai toujours pu pardonner à son père alors je le pourrais à mon fils, notre fils.

Mes doigts glissent sur ma bague de mariée. L'a-t-il remarqué quand il m'a serré dans ses bras ? Sans doute oui mais Han ne dit pas les choses, Han t'exprime ses sentiments de façon singulière mais tu sais à ce moment précis que tu es tout pour lui.

Une larme glisse sur ma joue et je l'essuie du revers de ma main alors que je lève les yeux vers le ciel bleu. Un bref instant, j'ai l'impression de voir son visage à l'époque de mes vingt ans mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Le vent s'engouffre dans mes cheveux que j'ai détaché tout à l'heure, je ne le faisais que rarement mais je sais qu'il aimait glisser ses doigts dedans même lorsqu'il revenait après une énième réparation de ce maudit cargo de malheur. Je le frappais gentiment et il mettait ses doigts pleins de suies sur mon visage immaculé et il riait.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi je l'avais choisi lui parmi tant d'autre, ce vaurien, ce voyou, ce lâche. Oh oui, il l'a été de nombreuses fois mais sa lâcheté a toujours été remplacé par de l'héroïsme, du sacrifice…Un sacrifice que je paye en ce jour funeste.

Ma main se pose sur mon cœur et je ferme les yeux. Je laisse la force me calmer. Je ne suis pas Jedi mais Luke m'a appris à canaliser mes émotions, je ne dois pas me laisser envahir par le chagrin mais par l'espoir.. J'entends son rire taquin dans le creux de mon esprit, je sens sa main sur mon épaule alors qu'il me serre contre lui. Il est rentré à la maison. Je sens ses lèvres qui se posent sur ma tempe. Mes yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau. Han n'est pas là et ce n'est que la bise qui a fouetté mon visage. Je soupire avant de fixer l'horizon, je me revois par une nuit étoilée échangeant mes vœux avec cet homme, son sourire alors que j'accepte de devenir sa femme. Je cligne des yeux et le paysage change mais mon cœur est enfin apaisé. Je rattache mes cheveux et chuchote avant de m'éloigner :

—Au revoir mon vaurien.

Je marche vers la base et dans ma tête j'entends sa réplique parfaite, celle qui m'a fait flancher la première fois :

—Gentil vaurien !

Je m'esclaffe alors que C3PO me croise sur le chemin.


End file.
